


The stripper AU that no one asked for

by Srjacksin (SRjackson)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 16 y.o Danny, Eventual pacqueen, Gen, If you want pompep check out my other works, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strictly badger cereal this time around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/Srjacksin
Summary: After a botched bank robbery puts him on the GIW's shit list, Vlad turns to an alternative method of securing funds.Hospital bills don't pay themselves, after all.
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The stripper AU that no one asked for

_Saturday nights are goddamn awful_. 

The club's so busy that Vlad doesn't get a chance to really breathe until around 1 AM, when he finally manages to slip outside for a smoke.

The heavy metal door slams shut behind him, a solid barrier between the heat and the noise of the club. Ice crunches under his heel and he feels the heavy bass pulsating through the brick as he steadies himself. His breath fogs up the air in front of him, the sweat coating his body starting to cool from the chill. 

The sudden change in temperature is jarring, but it's exactly what he needs. 

He fumbles around in the pockets of his trench coat, fishing out his lighter and cigarette case. The case has a faded print of a cat on it, tacky as all hell and still one of his best thrift store finds. 

It takes a couple tries to get one lit, frozen fingertips grappling with the Zippo, but he manages. All the tension he's been holding in melting away on that first inhale, he closes his eyes and lets the warm smoke caress his face, hot pink and floral looking on the exhale. 

"Hey, you okay out here?" 

Vlad allows himself a wry grin as he answers, "I haven't been 'okay' since 1989." 

Chastity lets out a snort, phasing the rest of the way through the wall. The neon "Mons Chéri" sign casts it's red glow over her as she settles in the air next to him, turning her blue hue violet. Cigarette smoke makes the space around them feel warm, _almost_ safe. 

"I thought you quit?"

Vlad toys with his lighter, "I did," he pauses, inhales, "s'not tobacco." 

"Oh," She reclines in the air with a sly smile, "Don't suppose you have a spare?"

He tosses her one with a nod. She catches it easily, snapping her fingers and lighting it with a flickering green flame. 

They smoke in silence for a while, and Chasity eyes him warily, "Something set you off?" 

Vlad takes one last hit and tosses the cigarette to the asphalt, "I just prefer not to be grabbed from behind without giving prior consent." 

The dead girl lets out an exaggerated sigh "Alright, Who do I need to kick in the crotch?" 

Vlad shakes his head, laughing despite his discomfort, "Thank you my dear, but I've hardly any honor left to defend." 

"Doesn't matter," her face twists into a scowl, "You're a fuckin’ person, not a peice of meat." 

"You don't need to remind me, I know," he glances back towards the club, "People just like to pretend that the "Don't touch the girls" sign doesn’t apply to me." 

They settle back into silence, after that. Chastity finishes off her cigarette, discarding it. It's started to snow, a light flurry that flutters right through her and settles gently in Vlad's loose hair. He doesn't make any indication of wanting to go back inside. 

She decides that he probably isn't going to. 

"You want me to clock you out early?"

"I'd appreciate it," the cigarette butts get ground into a fine pink ash as he walks away.

~

The snow is coming down heavier now. The temperature dipping lower and lower as the wind chill climbs ever higher. Vlad's a little more than ankle deep in it, and he's starting really regretting not changing his shoes. He’s still got a couple more blocks of frozen hell left to trudge down before he gets “home,” when his heel catches on something buried in the snow. Vlad tries to pull his foot up and out of the snow drift, but a miscalculation of the force needed to do so sends him stumbling into it instead.

And when his hands fly out to cushion his fall, he finds that what he’d thought was just hard packed ice isn’t ice at all. 

It’s an ankle

An ankle attached to a leg clad in denim jeans, attached to a thin torso in an even thinner T-shirt. Brushing away snow reveals more, a body with pale arms and a paler face, blue tinged lips and dark, ice crusted hair. 

It’s a kid. 

_Theres a fucking kid half frozen out here-_

Vlad feels a burst of fresh panic ignite in his chest as the reality of it actually sinks in. Then he’s gripping the boy around the shoulders, pulling him up and out of the snow drift.

The kid's eyes flutter open, dull green and hazy as he stumbles against Vlad’s chest, slurring, “M’ I really dead this time?”

“Not yet you’re not.” He becomes a deadweight in Vlad's arms as he tries to step back onto the sidewalk, and he nearly slips, “C’mon kid, work with me here-” he lets out a grunt as he tries to keep them both upright, “Stilettos, really don’t- have the best traction.”

"Why you wearin' em' then?"

"Just a perk of the job." 

Vlad gives up on trying to get the boy to walk on his own, just steadies himself as much as he can and hefts him up off the ground, an arm under his knees and the other bracing his back.

He nods against his shoulder, laughing deliriously, "M' gonna call you Lola." 

Vlad's squints against the wind as he starts walking, "What?"

"Cause-" he breaks off into another fit of strained laughter, "K-kinky boots." 

Vlad doesn't get a chance to voice any sort of response to that, because that's when the kid passes out in his arms. 


End file.
